


Heroes

by olivercrossovers



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Crossover, Disney, Heroes, M/M, Princes, Principes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como dos heroes se conocen y se unen en equipo y algo mas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01  
Mucho gusto

Un grito femenino aterrado rompió el silencio en aquel mismo instante.  
Aladdin volteó su mirada instantáneamente al igual que sus dos compañeros.  
\- …No es por nada Abú pero creo que somos de mala suerte. No llevamos ni 10 minutos aquí cuando ya parece haber alguien en desgracia… ¡vamos a ver!  
Abú el pequeño simio apenas asintió mientras realizaba uno de sus típicos chillidos, mientras la alfombra automáticamente se colocaba bajo los pies de Aladdin, elevándolo con Abú en su hombro.

\- ¡Auxilio!... ¡Auxilio por favor!  
\- Basta ya y no seas tan gritona. – Le dijo el enorme centauro azul a una damisela de cabellos rojos.  
\- Creí que habías aprendido con la última vez amigo… - Sonó una voz con un acento particular que hizo que inmediatamente aquel ser, mitad caballo y mitad hombre voltease alterado.  
\- ¡Tú…! – Dijo enervándose de rabia.

Frente a él, lucía muy galante y bien plantado, un enorme joven adulto de cabellos naranjas, barbilla pronunciada y músculos excepcionales…  
\- ¡Hércules! – Gritó la damisela en apuros a la par que el centauro.  
\- ¡Caray!... Si que me he vuelto popular…  
\- Te voy a dar tu merecido… - dijo la bestia soltando a la mujer y sonándose los puños mientras se acercaba lentamente al héroe quien tomó su posición defensiva…  
…Sin jamás perder la sonrisa…

La chica volvió a gritar, pero ésta vez, desmayándose ante la galantería de Hércules.  
El chico se sonrojó…

\- Uuuhh… pero si tampoco es para tan…!! – Un golpe certero en su lateral le hizo volar por los aires y estamparse contra un árbol. El centauro le había tomado desprevenido.  
\- ¡Ésta vez voy a hacerte papilla!  
\- …No mamá, no me anda estar en zapatillas… - Dijo Hércules atontado por aquel golpe. Sacudió su cabeza y retomó en si justo antes de levantarse.

El centauro gruñó furioso y con tan solo caminar unos metros alcanzó su contenedor de flechas y…

\- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó Hércules dándose cuenta tarde, cuando una flecha disparada casi se le clava entre ceja y ceja, esquivándola por muy poco.  
\- ¡ARGH!

La lluvia de flechas comenzó a hacer que el chico de cabellos naranjas tuviese que improvisar maniobras defensivas… pero no tardó mucho tiempo para que le tomase el ritmo al asunto y pudiese avanzar mientras esquivaba las flechas.

Ahora fue el centauro quien se asustó…

\- ¿Cómo tú…?!

Un segundo después ya estaba volando por los aires…

\- Buen intento con las flechas. – En el poco tiempo que el centauro estuvo en el aire. Luego estiró el brazo y lo sujetó antes de caer. – Estuvo mejor que las piedras y palitos de la última vez… puede que la próxima vez logres hacerme cosquillas…  
\- ¡TE VOY A…!

Hércules no lo dejó terminar y con suficiente fuerza lo lanzó ésta vez hacia un lateral, donde… para sorpresa del mismo centauro le esperaba un altísimo precipicio…

\- ¡HERCULEEEES…!

El héroe se rio…  
\- Si… definitivamente soy popular…  
\- ¡Miii héroe! – Dijo una chica en un tono bastante melódico lanzándose inmediatamente a los brazos del chico, quien consternado apenas y tuvo el reflejo de estirar sus brazos para evitar el “ataque” de la damisela en apuros quien sacaba los labios como si quisiera despegárselos de la cara.  
\- Oh no, no fue nada señorita, tan solo cumplía con mi deber, yo solo…  
\- ¿Está todo bien allí? – Se escuchó una voz desde arriba, ambos subieron la mirada.

Un chico y un mono descendieron montados sobre una alfombra aparentemente voladora.

\- ¿Está todo bien Señorita? – Preguntó Aladdin desconfiado. – Hace rato escuché unos gritos y…  
\- Ohhh si, si, si todo está bien… ¡todo está muy bien! – Exclamó de nuevo la chica. - ¡Tan solo estaba aquí con MI HEEROE deseando un poco de privacidad!  
\- Oh… - Exclamó Aladdin confundido. – Disculpen entonces, es que… yo… los gritos… y…!  
\- ¡ENTIENDO!... pero ya puedes irte… mi galán y yo necesitamos… privacidad… - Dijo la rubia mirando a Hércules directamente a los ojos y jugueteando su dedo índice.  
\- Ehh… pues… la verdad yo, ya debo retirarme, hay otra damisela que debo rescatar asi que… señorita… - Comentaba Hércules algo intimidado.  
\- ¡Señorita! – Gritó la chica sonriendo como si fuese un chiste. – Ese no es mi nombre pequeño, mi nombre es otro pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que tú puedes llamarme… MI AMOR…

La chica volvió a intentar emboscarlo con un beso y Hércules aflojó su agarre dejándola caer en pie, pero eso no la detuvo…

\- ¿Es la otra chica que está en Athena? – Comentó Aladdin algo… exagerado. - ¿Esa que la persigue una górgona?... ¡Yo que tú me daría prisa!

La rubia le devolvió la mirada frustrada y con una ceja en alto. Hércules por el contrario, sonrió aliviado.

\- ¡Oh si!... ¡La Górgona!... ¡Digo la górgona! ¡eso es!... ¡debo ir en seguida!... lo lamento eh… amiga… estamos en contacto eh…?  
\- Con-tac-to… - Sugirió la rubia muy lentamente tocando los dedos índices de ambas manos.

Hércules miró hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Dónde rayos está Pegaso?  
\- ¿Quieres el empujón? – Ofreció Aladdin ya elevado a unos cuantos metros del suelo. El cabellos naranjas arrugó el entrecejo. Esa alfombra no parecía muy segura… e ir con un extraño tampoco le parecía muy recomendable.  
\- Pues… no, gracias yo creo que puedo esperar a que…  
\- ¡AHH!... ¡Si te quedas conmigo!... – Exclamó la rubia sobre-exaltada. - ¡Si te quedas conmigo te enseñaré y hablaré tantas cosas de mí que…! –

…El sonido de la alfombra alejarse velozmente junto a los dos chicos pasajeros se escuchó inmediatamente y la chica pudo verlos alejarse desde su sitio…  
Suspiró…

\- Hombres…

 

El viento soplaba sacudiéndole los cabellos. Hércules desconfiado, no hayaba de donde agarrarse. Ésta alfombra no tenía un cuello como Pegaso.  
\- Gra…gracias amigo, creí que esta vez no tendría modo de escapar…  
\- Soy Aladdin. – Dijo el chico sonriendo apenas volteando para ver a su pasajero tras de sí.  
\- ¿Aladdin?  
\- Dime Al. – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros sonriendo.  
\- Pues… yo soy Hércules… creo no haberte visto antes por aquí. ¿Dónde está la chica que…?  
\- ¿Con la górgona?... Ahh disculpa… tengo esa mala maña de decir mentiras, me ha traído algunos problemas verás… pero, creí que lo necesitabas…  
Hércules se llevó un mano tras su cuello rascándose avergonzado, perdiendo algo el equilibrio y enseguida volviéndose a agarrar de donde pudo a la alfombra.  
\- Pues… gracias.  
\- ¡No hay de que amigo!... he pasado por situaciones similares en Agrabah…  
\- ¿Agrabah?  
\- Así es… dime… ¿sabes donde está el emperador o el consejo de ancianos de por acá?, digo, si no estás muy ocupado, me han mandado desde allá para…

Aladdin se calló la boca al notar que su compañero (quien no hablaba tanto como él) estaba desesperado buscando de donde sujetarse. Tal vez por eso había estado tan silencioso. El chico de cabellos negros se rió. Posó su mano sobre la de Hércules y la colocó en su cintura.

\- Sujétate tranquilo… he sido un maleducado. –  
\- ………!!!!!

Hércules se sintió algo avergonzado.  
Sin embargo en esos instantes la alfombra comenzó a descender, y no le quedó otro remedio que sujetarse con ambos brazos de la cintura de Aladdin con fuerza. A pesar de estar terriblemente nervioso y apenado…

Al poco tiempo, la alfombra aterrizó suavemente sobre un verde pasto de un terreno llano. Permitiendo a Aladdin y su acompañante levantarse…  
Aladdin alzó una ceja sonriendo.

\- Ya te puedes soltar… - Comentó observando que aún y mientras se levantaban Hércules no le había dejado de agarrar, mas con ese comentario, lo hizo en seguida.  
\- ¡Oh!... ¡Eh!... No me había dado cuenta.  
\- ¡Descuida! – Dijo Aladdin, tendiéndole la mano en son de amigos. – Ahora si… formalmente… yo soy Aladdin, de Agrabah…

Lentamente el héroe tomó la mano del chico sonriente, mirándole directo a los ojos.

\- Soy Hércules… de Athenas… -  
\- Mucho gusto, Hércules… imagino que era tu primer vuelo ¿no?  
\- ¿El mío?... No, no… Suelo volar si… Suelo volar con mi caballo si no me ponen nervioso las alturas… ¡DIGO!... Si estoy algo nervioso es por las alturas… ¡nada más!... ¿Por qué otra cosa podría estar nervioso ah?... ¿Eh?... digo… ¡¿QUIERES UN CARAMELO?! –

Aladdin alzó una ceja ante semejante discurso incoherentemente balbuceado mientras Hércules permanecía con un brazo extendido ofreciendo un caramelo que sacó quien sabe de donde.

\- ¿Tu caballo vuela? – Pensó un rato, pero al fin y al cabo, ya había visto caballos alados en una oportunidad y además de eso… - ¡Bueno, yo vuelo en una alfombra, ¿como te voy a cuestionar?! Jaja… por cierto… - Comentó mientras sacudía su muñeca. – Tienes… mucha fuerza…- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura, ligeramente adolorido.  
\- Perdona… Aladdin, a veces, creo que se me va la mano…  
\- Tranquilo, ya te dije, que estamos entre amigos y que puedes decirme Al… - Alguien le pegó un coscorrón. - ¡Ah por cierto disculpa!... Él es Abú y ella es la alfombra…

Hércules jamás pensó ser introducido con un mono y un tapete… sin embargo… estrechó su… ¿pata? Y su… ¿bordado?. Luego de esto Aladdin volvió a montarse en la alfombra dispuesto a partir.

\- Si hay algo más en que pueda servirte tan solo pega un grito como la chica también y… -  
\- Creí que querías que te condujese a Athenas.  
Aladdin detuvo su comentario y sonrió agradecido.  
\- Pues… solo si no es demasiada molestia. Creo que estás algo ocupado y…  
\- ¿Quién yo? – Hércules resopló haciendo vibrar sus dos labios y elevar su pollina anaranjada. – Tan solo debía entrenar pero tu sabes… con uno solo de los días del año que no entrene no ha de pasar nada… pienso… ¿no?, creo que soy muy disciplinado…  
\- No lo dudo… - Comentó Aladdin posando su mano en el bicep de Hércules. Ambos se sintieron repentinamente intimidados y esa mano fue rápidamente retirada de allí. – Y… ¿entonces?  
\- Pues… - Hércules se montó en la alfombra. – A…adelante… - Comentó.

Ambos se sintieron un tanto avergonzados después de aquel extraño momento incómodo. La alfombra apenas comenzó a elevarse a un ritmo muy lento y suave… aún así, y con toda la incomodidad del mundo… Hércules se vio obligado a volver a posar sus manos y sujetarse, ésta vez un poco mas suave, de la cintura de Aladdin…


	2. Transaccion

Capítulo 02  
Transacción

\- No me gusta esto… no me gusta para nada esto… - Comentaba el pequeño hombre regordete, mientras a sus espaldas un pequeño demonio de color rosado le puyaba el trasero empujándole con un pequeño arpón.  
\- ¡No te detengas Abismal!... ¡Vamos tarde!  
\- ¡¡¡¡Tarde!!!!... ¡Vamos terriblemente tarde! – Agregó otro pequeño demonio de color verdoso. – Pena… no creo que haya sido éste el hombre correcto… El señor Hades no va a tolerar más errores, mira que ya llevamos muchos, vamos a ser… ¡fusilados!, ¡triturados!... Van a rayar nuestras venas con rayaquesos a echarnos vinagre y luego…  
\- ¡Pánico!... ¡PÁNICO! – Grito el demonio rosa, puyándolo ésta vez él con su pequeño arpón. - ¿Qué otro hombre exiliado de nombre abismal y de aspecto tan deplorable puede haber dentro de las limitadas tierras de Agrabah?  
\- ¡MUUUCHOS!!... ¡SI NOS PASA!... ¡SI NOS EQUIVOCAMOS ASI SEA POR UNA GOTA!  
Pena le insertó el arpón en la boca a Pánico haciéndolo callar una vez más.  
\- …Entonces, muy probablemente, pagará sus molestias con el pobre diablo que le llevemos y que se esté haciendo pasar por el ladrón. – Le sacó el arpón de la boca. – Ahora… todo lo que tenemos que prevenir es que no…  
\- ¡SE ESCAPA!

El pobre gordito bigotudo corría desesperado, mas en un rápido movimiento un chivo de color verdoso le interceptó el paso amenazante con sus cuernos, mientras un pulpo rosado lo apretó y atrapó en sus tentáculos.

\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO DE NUEVO! – Dijo el pulpo con la característica voz de pena.  
\- ¡VEE-EEE MUY BIEN LO QUE HACES! – Advirtió chivo-Pánico.  
\- ¡Verán!... Yo no soy de por estos lares, ni siquiera sé que cosa son ustedes, ¡digo!, quien demonios son ustedes, ¡digo!... espero no se ofendan si son demonios de verdad es solo que…  
\- ¡SILENCIO! – Gritó el pulpo desplazándose lentamente llevando a Abismal alzado en uno de sus tentáculos. - ¡No te haremos nada si colaboras con nosotros y permaneces callado en el resto del camino al infierno! ¿Está bien?  
Los ojos de Abismal se tornaron pequeño y fue tanta su alteración que logró soltarse de uno de los tentáculos del pulpo, mas no del resto de ellos pues fue atrapado instantáneamente.  
\- ¡¿BIEN?!...¡¿HACIA EL INFIERNO?!  
Pánico retomó su forma y le dio un pescozón a Pena en la cabeza.  
\- Te dije que esa frase nunca tranquiliza a la gente…  
\- Argh… ¡pero si es la verdad!... Eso me pasa por ser honesto. – Dijo Pena muy resentido mientras continuaba en camino junto a su rehén...

No faltaría mucho para que llegasen a su destino… tan solo unos kilómetros más allá, hacia el norte y oculto bajo tierra, se encontraría el tenebroso hogar… junto al tenebroso dueño…

\- Señoras… - Dijo una voz masculina y galante. – Damas, Damicelas, Señoritas, Señorotas… - Hizo una pausa. – Pimpollas…

Tres arpías femeninas reaccionaron ante las galanterías del Dios del inframundo, quien muy gentilmente les regalaba todo un ramo de rosas muertas…  
Sin duda alguna, la más emocionada fue la hermana pequeña y regordeta.

\- …No es que quiera interrumpir nuestra hermosa velada. Ni mucho menos quisiera que piensen que yo las he invitado a mis aposentos por interés pero, díganme… ¿seré el rey máximo del cosmos y el universo?

Ésta vez fue la hermana flacuchenta y mayor la que contestó.

\- ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no tenemos esa respuesta para ti! – La mujer se llevó un dedo a su único ojo central quitándose una inmensa lagaña que tenía quien sabe desde cuando. - ¡No se nos permite revelar el futuro!  
\- Lo sé, lo sé pequeñas pero… siendo vínculo… un vínculo especial. – Dijo Hades acercándose a la menor, quien no pudo contener su risa picarona y nerviosa le arrebató el ojo a su hermana mayor para colocársela ella.  
\- ¡Déjame ver que puedo hacer por ti bomboncito!  
La hermana de en medio le tomó de las manos antes de cualquier invocación previniéndola.  
\- ¡Sabes muy bien que no…!  
\- ¡BAH!... ¡Déjala! – Habló la mayor. - ¡Esa sola no logra presagiar ni el clima!

La hermana menor miró resentida a la mayor y luego posó su único ojo directamente hacia Hades e inmediatamente se tornó rojo…

\- …El máximo poder del universo… - Recitó la arpía.  
\- Si, si, eso mismo dije. – Comentó Hades algo aburrido.

>

\- Ash… ¿todo tiene que ser con versos?

>

\- Si, amada mía pero yo sé como termina tu poema y…

>

\- Ajá… a eso me refería, pero…

>

\- Aww… me encanta cuando me mencionan adorándome…

>

Ambas arpías se lanzaron sobre la arpía regordeta y juntas la forzaron a desaparecer de ese mismo lugar…

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!! – El cabello de Hades erupcionó extasiado ante la cólera de Hades. – ¡CASI LO TUVE!... ¡CASI LO TENGO Y ESAS MALNACIDAS ARPIAS AÚN NO LO SUELTAN!... ¡TAN SOLO NECESITO ESO!... ¡TAN SOLO NECESITO EL NOMBRE DE…!  
\- ¡Abismal! –  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hades volteó dispuesto a incinerar a quien sea que le hablaba en ese momento. Cuando se detuvo al ver a un pequeño y aterrado hombre regordete parado frente así. Tras de él, se encontraban sus dos pequeños y poco eficientes esbirros… Pena y Pánico..

…Las llamas en su cabello parecieron transformarse en humo abruptamente…

\- Amigo… Amiguito, Amigote… ¿Cómo te trata la vida? – Comentó el Dios Hades posando su brazo por el hombro del pequeño y aterrorizado bandido haciéndolo caminar por un pequeño paseo saliendo de esa cámara e ignorando por completo a los dos demonios. – Yo soy Hades, Dios de los muertos, gusto en conocerte… no te sientas comprometido en devolvérmelo, por lo general nadie lo tiene conmigo JAJA… espero que si te guste a ti… óye te preguntarás que haces por aquí… - Dijo rápidamente con un tono perfectamente cantadito.  
\- Pues…  
\- …¡Un nombre pequeñín! – Agregó Hades inmediatamente acercando su rostro al de Abismal pero siguiendo en marcha. – Verás, hay cierta profecía que dice (no lo digo yo, lo dice ella), que tú tienes cierto “dato importante” que tu tienes y pues verás, a mí no es que me guste ser metido ni nada de eso, pero me encuentro a la obligación o bueno, mejor dicho en el sentido compromiso de preguntarte dicha información… ¿si me entiendes? –  
Hades le pasó de la nada un remo a Abismal quien se sintió aún mas consternado, y con propiedad pudo responder que:  
\- No…  
Hades lo empujó hasta caer en un pequeño botecillo de madera.  
Abismal casi cae en un lago verdoso, al que jamás le hubiese gustado haberse acercado, pues una mano huesuda y fría casi logra halarlo hasta el fondo, pero Pena y Pánico quienes seguía cerca lo sujetaron.  
\- …Un nombre, Abismal. – Habló calmo pero concretamente. – El nombre de el genio mas poderoso sobre el universo… con el cual tú tuviste algo que ver…  
\- ¡YAFA…! – Exclamó horrorizado Abismal tapándose la boca – Ehhh… - Agregó pensando finalmente. - ¿Y qué ganaría yo diciéndote si acaso su nombre? –

Tanto Hades, como Pena y Pánico se sintieron profundamente preocupados por la inteligencia y bienestar de un ser como éste… sin embargo, pocos segundos después se encontraba guindando del remo a pocos metros de esas almas verdosas. El impulsor de madera había sido apenas insertado por dentro de su camisa mientras Pena y Pánico le sujetaban con dificultad.

\- ¡YAFAR!... ¡YAFAARRR!... ¡SU NOMBRE ES YAFARRR!  
\- …¿estás conforme con tu ganancia ahora? – Preguntó Hades mientras se limaba las uñas.  
\- ¡SI, SI, SI, SI!

El bandido apenas y pudo respirar cuando su cuerpo se sintió al fin seguro estando de pie en aquel bote en movimiento. Sin embargo fue después de tomar un poco de aire que se atrevió a hablar de nuevo… imprudentemente, cabe destacar…

\- ¿Cómo el Dios de los muertos va a necesitar de un detalle tan básico de un hombre tan común para hacer algo como…?  
\- Pena… - Apenas y mencionó Hades en un tono imperativo.  
\- ¡VOY SEÑOR! – El demonio rosado colocó un rollo de papel en las manos de Abismal. Éste busco desenrollarlo para leerlo, y sin embargo, mas le valía no haber hecho el intento pues en seguida aquella hoja pareció alargarse infinitamente y en un tamaño minúsculo pudo observarse millones de nombre y referencias…

Hades bostezó mientras aquella pequeña canoa se llenaba de papeles y papeles…  
Pena y Pánico apenas se sujetaban a su oscura batola a sus pies. Abismal se sujetaba como podía y a lo que podía intentando no salirse del bote ante el infinito empuje de aquel papel.

\- Verás… somos una empresa bastante ocupada. – Comentó Hades. – Muchos nombres repetidos, mucha gente solicitando nuestro hospedaje constantemente… ¡y todo eso me encargo yo solito!... ¿O sea tu crees que es justo?, bueno, bueno, no me quejo… - Se sonó la nariz. – El punto es… verás… que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo buscando a un supuesto “héroe” que va a frustras mis planes y que debió morir hace unos 20 añitos atrás, mas sin embargo no lo hizo, déjame recordarme por qué… escorias… ¿ustedes recuerdan?

Hades bajó la mirada, allí se encontraban Pena y Pánico vueltos pequeños perritos lamiéndo el piso por donde estaba su señor.

\- ¡NUESTRA CULPA! – Se oyó la voz ronca de Pena.  
\- ¡TODO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!  
\- ¡TODO EN LA HISTORIA ES NUESTRA CULPA!  
\- ¡TODO EN LA VIDA…!  
\- Si, si, bueno algo así. Algún día les incineraré sus poros… el punto es… - Hades se acercó a Abismal quien seguía rodando entre papeles que se salían de la canoa. – Que necesito su nombre lo antes posible… y que… además de eso, como pudiste leer en el parágro CXVIIII – Hades posó el dedo sobre un punto específico del papel y se lo puso en la cara a Abismal, junto a unos lentes con increíble aumento. – Necesito… al estúpido último dueño de un genio, para revivirlo… ley de política… ¿en qué clase de país vivimos eh?

Hades sacudió todos los papeles del bote tan solo dejando a Abismal leyendo con mucho esfuerzo dicho parágrafo.

\- …Es decir… que tú planeas… ¿retomarlo a la vida? - Abismal se asustó.  
Hades ladeó la cabeza unas cuantas veces.  
\- Mmm... pues mmm… algo asi… mmm… podría decirse que …. Mm… si algo asi, ¿por qué no?  
\- ¡Eso…! ¡Eso puede ser fatal…! ¡El destino del mundo puede acabar!...  
\- ¿Te gusta el drama no?... Conozco unas señoras que te darían un curso excelente…  
\- ¡Es en serio! – Abismal le devolvió el papel a Hades. - ¡Dicen! ¡Que su poder!... ¡Es el mas grande del universo!  
\- Seh… eso he oido, algo así… pero yo ya tengo todo eso bajo control… enanito. Descuida. – Hades le acarició la cabeza y le metió una inmensa galleta de perrarina en la boca. – Tan solo necesitamos una pequeña transacción…

Hades mantuvo su vista en frente con una sonrisa tétrica, lo cual intrigo a Abismal quien siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, pudo localizar que se acercaban a un pequeño peñasco entre ese lago verdoso intermitente, donde en la cima, reposaba dañada, una oscura lámpara de aceite abandonada…


End file.
